What now?
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Palex AU. Not so much of a oneshot anymore. Paige's problems with Banting and Alex's money problems keep tearing the two girls apart. COMPLETE NOW!
1. What now?

**A/N: This is what happens when you listen to iPod shuffle with your cousin and write down the name of the songs. A Palex oneshot. Try to find the words **_Slide__ Like I am__ The One__ Stole__ Hear you me_** and **_Animal I have become_

**PS! There can be dots and commas and all that sorts of things between the name (example: Hear… You… Me…). Reviews are appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi. 

'_Slide up and down on that pole…'_ Alex listened to the lyrics. **How right for all of this. **She thought. It was another night at the strip club. And she wasn't paying to watch the show; no, she was getting paid for making the show. It was tough. Stripping, that is. It was just disgusting. But she got paid well and that was the main part. The only part that mattered. Because she had had a fight with her 'friend'. A friend who she loved. So much that it scared the crap out of her. **Well, not literally.** But Paige had some kind of troubles in Banting. What had she last said to her? Oh right – _"You'll never be like I am, Alex!"_ Alex sucked in her cry and went on the stage.

* * *

"Another late night at Carla's?" Paige wondered. It was 4am. What was keeping Paige up? Could it be her? Alex sighed. 

"No. Work." She answered.

"Well…" Paige stumbled up to her, obviously drunk. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Alex spat at her.

"Don't be mad." Paige slurred. "You're the one for me, Alex, and I'm sorry for hurting you. There – that better?"

"Not if you don't mean it!" Alex shouted out. "You stole my heart and now you're playing with it!"

"Hear you me now." A drunken Paige obviously didn't make any sense at all. "I'm a pyromaniac! An animal! I have become something horrible and if I want to loosen up, I can't be in a serious relationship!" She was practically yelling now. "I'm a sucker at Banting! I got a zero for my last test paper! What could be worse than that?"

Alex had gotten enough. "Maybe the fact that I love you!" She couldn't stop now. "I'm never at Carla's, you know! I always work! Yeah, I work from 10pm to 3am! Why? Because I'm a fucking stripper, Paige!" She could see Paige's eyes widen before the blonde girl stormed out. What now?

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Paige's Banting problems and Alex's money problems matched up here although it's not how the real story in Degrassi is. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I may write a sequel to it. Or, even better, start a real story. But only if you all think it's worth a shot. So tell me what you think by clicking that button below that says 'Review'.**


	2. Screwing up

**A/N: Back! Yes, I'm going to make it a longer story. Or, at least, I'll try. It's my first Palex that is put up on here, so please be nice, okay? Because my first Palex actually came out a Semma… But this has got nothing to do with Emma, Jay or any other of my usual characters, so I hope it won't become Semma in some weird way… Oh and whoever reviews me the names of the bands/singers, who sings **"Slide", "Like I am", "The one", "Stole", "Hear you me" and "Animal I have become"**, gets a cookie! But only if you know all the artists.**

**Well, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer- I do not, and I never will, own Degrassi or its characters._

"Will you now tell me the exact same thing while breathing?" Jay was standing at the door, at 5am, looking at the raven haired girl.

"Paige left." Alex let out a breath. "After I told her I love her."

"What?" Jay stared at Alex who had let herself in. After closing the door, he finally had something to say. "Um… Why are you telling me this? Because, the last time I checked, you've liked her since whenever it was you kissed her."

"Yeah well that's not the only reason." Alex paced around. "Look… You know Chad went to jail and all that… So my mom has like two jobs but that's not enough right now. So I've got a job… And that, unfortunately, consists of…" She shut up. She couldn't say it. It was just too embarrassing. "Stripping." Jay could barely hear the word. Alex Nunez as a stripper? Well… She could be, because… **Stop, jerk. **Jay mentally smacked himself. **Smirking and being a jerk is not something she needs right now. I'm the crappiest person on earth right now. **"Well?" Alex looked at him. "Say something, you jerk!"

"Um… wow…" Jay didn't really know what to say. **Don't smirk. Don't smirk.**

"You fuck-up!" Alex hit him. "It's not wow! I'm a fucking stripper and you call it wow! Do you know how disgusting it is?!"

"No, I don't!" Jay yelled at her. "Stop hitting me! I'm not the cause! Chad is!"

"Yeah well I can't hit him, can I?!" Alex yelled back at him. "There's a girl, probably at Marco's, who I love, Jay! But, sadly, I'm a stripper! And tell me what girl wants a girlfriend who shows herself to guys?!"

"Sorry." Jay sighed. "So what can I do?"

"Maybe give me a cigarette, for starters?" Alex sniffled. As Jay gave him the cigarette with a lighter, Alex nervously tried to light the cigarette.

"Give me." Jay rolled his eyes, taking the lighter and lighting the cigarette.

"Thanks." Alex inhaled and exhaled, coughing a little.

"When was the last time you smoked?" Jay smirked.

"I'm trying to quit." Alex rolled his eyes.

Paige was slamming at Dylan's house's door for the tenth time but still no answer. She finally chose to call Marco. "Marco! Let me in!" She shouted into the phone as Marco picked up.

"I thought you were at Alex's." Marco glared at the blonde girl while letting her in.

"I am." Paige paced around, walking into the kitchen and back into the hall, Marco following her. "Or I was. Until I found out that she loves me and-"

"And that's a surprise to you?!" Marco cut her off.

"No!" Paige shouted. "I mean yes! I don't know, Marco! But what I know is that she works at night as a stripper."

"Paige, that is _not_ funny!" Marco glared at her. "Don't come here 5 in the morning to make a joke that's not even funny, okay? I'd like to sleep!"

"It's not a joke, Marco!" Paige yelled, obviously offended. "Why should I make a joke about something like this?! There's a girl, Marco, who I really might like, _maybe_, and she's a stripper!"

"Why is she a stripper?" Marco fell on the kitchen chair

"Because they need money! And I'm like living on them, not knowing how bad it really is!"

Marco heard a knock, actually a slam, on the front door. "Who is that, now?" He went to open the door. "Alex. Hi. Paige is here."

"I know, her car is here."

"Uh… This house has a no-smoking policy." Marco gave a nervous smile at Alex before taking her cigarette and throwing it away. "But, Paige is in the kitchen, so go and talk to her."

"Nothing to talk about." Paige tried to leave as she wouldn't look at Alex.

"Paige!" Alex stopped her. "It's disgusting! I know it is since I'm the one who's on the stage! But I need money! My mom needs money or we're all doomed!"

"Why didn't you ask me?!" Paige shouted at her.

"Dear Paige, my ex-girlfriend, a friend who's not doing so good at Banting, can I take your last savings?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Y-y-you're not doing so well at Banting?" Marco stuttered, looking at Paige.

"Nice one, Alex." Paige spat at her while searching for her purse. "Here. You'll find the access code to my bank account there, too. Take as much as you want. I prefer to leave everyone alone." With that, she was gone. Again. **Why do I always screw everything up?** Alex kicked the kitchen chair Marco had just sat on.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I try to update soon (if I don't, e-mail me a very angry letter because that might help). But, if I won't get reviews, then I****'ll think no one reads this, and I'll get sad 'sniff-sniff'.**


	3. Always

**A/N: Back for P****alex-ness! Sorry for not updating for so long. I really am sorry! Breballin50 gets a cookie although the 'The one' was wrong. But he/she knew the most songs. hands you a cookie I hope you like chocolate cookies.**

**Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything but this story._

The next day Alex found the blonde troublesome girl at the Dot. "Paige." She started. "I'm sorry for telling Marco."

"Never mind." Paige sighed. "I'm dropping out of Banting. I'll come back to Toronto." She looked startled as Alex put her card on the table. "You need money."

"I can't use you like that." Alex protested. "I'm done helping my mom. I gave her the money and she bailed Chad out! She'll never change." Paige smiled weakly.

"You can stay at my home." She promised to the other girl.

"Are you sure? Your mom won't mind?"

"I already talked to her about moving back home and she was okay with that."

"You're her daughter." Alex rolled her eyes. She had a point.

"Okay. I'll ask her. We'll ask her."

"Paige." Alex sat down at the table. "Don't give up on me. Please. I really l-" Paige cut her off with a soft kiss.

"I love you, Alex Nunez. I always will." She smiled sweetly.

**A/N: I guess this was the last chapter… Really, really short, I know. And I was hoping this story will become longer but I guess not. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
